


【00Q】病中军需官护理指南

by dessert



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, James is a caring soul, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Q isn't sure what to do with that, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-rotting fluff all around
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessert/pseuds/dessert
Summary: 当Q病到要Eve送他回家时，他真的是祈祷上天家里不要出现什么像“保姆”一类的人，尤其不希望那个人是00级特工...毕竟特工们总是以破坏力而不是治愈力而出名。





	【00Q】病中军需官护理指南

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Careguide for Sick Quartermasters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316371) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth), [roseforthethorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns). 



> 作者的话：  
> 我很高兴能再次和可爱的roseforthethorns合作写文，她写的Q超级可爱！我希望你们能喜欢这篇作品，就像我热衷于写一个被人爱着的Bond一样。  
> 万分感谢我们的beta MinMu，她让这篇文更加精彩！  
> 译者的话：  
> 软软的军需官和可靠的007。因为是两个人合写的，有些地方不连贯，小BUG请见谅啊！

如果没有Moneypenny送他回家，Q怀疑自己可能都没有力气爬下地铁站，他勉强拉上身后的门，无比庆幸自己提前把家里的两只小祖宗送去了宠物托管所。一阵剧烈的寒意从胸口扩散到指尖，Q僵立着，浑身发抖，眼前闪过大片大片眩晕的白光。待这波寒潮稍稍平息，他哆哆嗦嗦地先把装着宝贝电脑的背包安顿好，飞快地甩掉脚上的鞋，扶着墙挪进里屋。他甚至不知道自己怎么会在Q支部里染上流感？！那可是他的地盘，有没有人生病他再清楚不过了...操，一定是006！那个混蛋这星期在特工们的休息室里打了好几个喷嚏，只能是他！

Q朝厨房的方向瞥了一眼，就“在下一波寒冷来临之前绕路去泡杯茶是否值得”这个问题在脑海里天人交战，最后他放弃了，他的牙齿又开始打颤，右眼也隐隐作痛。Q难受地哼了一声，咕哝着骂了一句“活该病死的特工”，赶在发作前总算把自己挪进了卧室。他差点忍不住不换睡衣就倒在床上。感谢上帝他在床上堆了好几条毯子。Q拉过四散的棉织品，缠缠绕绕层层叠叠把它们团成一个柔软的窝，慢吞吞地把自己埋进去，只露出毛茸茸的发顶。他全身都在疼，尤其是头，一跳一跳地痛。

Q迷迷糊糊地觉得自己已经躺了好几个小时，他睡不着，但也没有力气站起来，喉咙很干，每次呼吸都像有火在灼烧。“下次006出任务，我发誓我最多给他一个回形针”Q蒙着脑袋想。他应该喝点水，但即使是到浴室的距离在现在的他看来也无比遥远。手机响了，Q睁开涣散的眼，他连把手抽出被子的力气都没有。GOD，如果有人看到MI6的军需官如此孱弱，他就再也不会得到他们的尊敬了。

震动声持续不绝。以他的身份，如果没有在第一时间接通电话，另一端就会联想到暗杀、绑架等一系列危险情况。

Q沮丧地哼了一声，拖着虚软的手臂从好不容易焐暖的被窝里钻出来，拿起了嗡嗡作响的手机——Moneypenny，好极了。

“喂，”他嗓音嘶哑地接起电话，“快说。”

“哇偶，你病得这么严重！”她立刻证实了Q不好的预感——从她发现他生病并把他送回家时他的第六感就一直发出警报。“好吧，我很庆幸我打电话来是请求原谅而不是允许。”“什么？Eve...你说什么？”Q傻傻地重复了一遍，他现在连拿住手机都难，更别提集中精力听她讲话了。

电话那端传来一声叹息，听起来还带点贱兮兮的同情：“你听起来情况非常糟糕，所以我派了Bond去看你。”她最后坦率地说，“我很庆幸我没事先打电话来征求你的意见，你现在听起来就像快挂掉了。别担心，Q，Bond正在带着汤赶来的路上。”Q眨了眨眼，试图理解Eve刚刚说的话。“你...你已经派了...EVE！”他气愤地责骂，但声音被一阵突如其来的、剧烈的咳嗽打断。他揪住胸前的衣服，痛苦地把自已蜷起来。

“我会发短信告诉他快点。”Eve顿了会儿，最后说。Q咳得撕心裂肺，根本来不及阻止她。等他好不容易缓过气来，Eve意见挂断了电话。如果他没有听错的话，她已经把James·天杀的混蛋·Bond派来了他的公寓，在他生病的时候。

也许除了送006回形针外，我还可以送Eve一点无伤大雅的小玩笑。Q面无表情地想。

在他暗搓搓地计划对Eve实施幼稚邪恶的复仇计划时，Q突然想起，也许，可能，大概，他忘了锁门...这可了不得！Q几乎是惊悚地挣扎着把自己从温暖的被窝里扒拉出来，踉踉跄跄撑着墙向前门走。他不想让一个“讨厌”的特工进入他的空间，侵入他的生活，超越最后一个可挽回的点。他在执行任务时不得不需要007；但在他的生活中，他可以拒绝。

Q几乎要成功了。几乎。如果他没有被自己绊了一跤再加风一吹半趴在沙发上以致于没能及时打开报警系统的话。

但幸好，Q事实上关了门。门锁和其他一切东西——明确地表示出主人对访客的拒绝态度。然而，当Q昏昏沉沉地伏在沙发上时，门口传来几声响动，门锁发出一声轻微的“喀啦”，神奇地被打开了。门只开了一条小缝，露出一线熟悉的轮廓，剔透的蓝眼睛警惕地扫视房间。这种神情Q见过很多次，在James确认房内是否有敌情的时候。那双蓝眼睛很快落到了Q的身上，这次门被拉开至一个成年男人恰好侧身通过的程度，James闪身进入房间，轻手轻脚地关上门。他挑起一只眉毛问：“你坐在黑暗里干什么，Q？”好像他刚刚不是撬锁进的门，而是正大光明拿着钥匙开门回家的男主人。“...想把你挡在外面。”Q糯糯地抱怨，朝沙发里缩了缩。生病让他的不安全感升到了极点，James进来的速度更是让他惊慌。“我应该换把更好的锁，或者直接申请配枪。”Q默默地想。身为MI6 Q支部的长官他当然知道那些电子智能锁是多么没用，但同时，他也忘了传统的门锁在外勤特工面前形同虚设。“你到我家来干什么？”

James只是向前走了几步，跨过了玄关。在暗夜流光中，他的脸半隐半现，不知怎么的Q想起了吸血鬼，他听到了Q的召唤，听到了Q的乞求“拜托了，过来”，然后就应召前来...哦，他真的是病糊涂了，连这个都能想出来。James右手拎着一盒东西，“其实我在执行一个无偿任务，”他平静地说，扫了几眼很快速找到了电灯开关，“Moneypenny说你得了瘟疫，如果我不来看看你，你可能会孤独地饿死在家里。”

“我没要死！我很——”当然了，原本应该是“好”的那个词变成了一阵剧烈的、痛苦的咳嗽，Q抓住沙发边沿，努力平息喉咙间的痒意。“关—关上门！”他喘着粗气说。

James瞬间意识到了这是指另一种“门”，他挑了挑眉，幸好，这似乎是James·从来不服从命令·Bond觉得可以听一下的话。他转身在门旁隐形面板上熟练地揿下一串数字，然后又转回来：“如果你能熬过这次—”他皱了皱鼻子，“瘟疫的话，你应该能对今天的我留下一个好印象。”“你已经给我留下了非常‘好’的印象，007。”Q挖苦地说，试图露出一个冷笑，但他所有的精力都被用来勉强自己保持理智了，于是只好尽力向站在门口的特工瞪了一眼，挺直身体向房间走去。除了速度真的慢到不像话外，那样子真像小猫傲慢地斜眯着眼翘着尾巴扫过你的脸。

哦，可怜，他又被自己绊倒了。

James·fucking·Bond悄无声息地出现在他身边，单膝跪地，汤盒被撇在了地上。他一只手扶住了Q的上臂，另一只手，令人惊讶的，温柔地拍打着他的背。让他放松。“你先别动。Q，”他用低沉的声音小心地建议到，“现在就站起来不太好，恐怕你又会摔回地板上。”Q撇了撇嘴，顺服地坐下来，扭过头坚决不看James：“这只是因为坐下来比较舒服。”绝不是因为咳嗽整个人都晕晕乎乎的，绝不是！好吧，也许他也没有注意到James压在他皮肤上的手心的温度和质感，没有注意到心中膨胀开的安全感。“Eve应该管好她自己的事。”而不是管我！

特工调整了一下姿势，出乎意料地同意了他的说法：“的确，但她又是MI6的特工。”他耸耸肩，“你知道的，我们的命属于大英帝国和女王，所以我们更在乎身边人而不是自己。”James的手一直放在Q后颈上，直到他确定Q站起来后不会再摔倒才松开。在它离开的那一刹，Q不自觉地向Bond倾斜，追寻那一抹温热，但他很快就反应了过来，立刻挺直了腰。Bond很暖很香而他生病了所以喜欢暖融融的东西没有问题。Q瞥了Bond一眼，又迅速移开了目光。不，他可是MI6的军需官，他不需要一个从尸山血海走出来的特工的拥抱，绝对不。

都是因为生病他才会胡思乱想。Q愤愤地甩了甩头，像是要把所有乱七八糟的事情都清个干净，茂密得完全不像英国人的头发随着他孩子气的动作俏皮地弹动。

Bond警惕的神色溶于一种“天哪他怎么能这么可爱”的微笑中，然而他说的话与他的表情完全不搭：“很高兴你没有烧坏脑子，军需官。”James站的太近了，干净到能反光的鞋子就靠在他旁边。Q顺着他长而有力的双腿仰视他，看着他迷倒一众邦女郎的笑容和那双天赐的剔透的蓝眼睛。“现在试着站起来。要扶你一把吗？”他伸出手说。Q狠狠地瞪着他，如果眼神能杀人的话Bond早就被凌迟过千万遍成为地板上一堆渣滓了，但与之相反的，Q抿了抿唇，拉住了他的手慢慢站起来。James自然而然地调整自己的握力，带着Q扶住他的上臂，然后是肱二头肌，就像一台不断进化的机器，平稳地运行以确保Q不会失力摔倒。MI6明星特工的力量可见一斑。“谢了。”Q最后拉住James胸前的衣服帮助自己站直，赌气地说。

James看起来还挺高兴，考虑到这是谁，并且他通常只在所有装备被损毁，大使馆失火，或者得到一辆昂贵又高科技的跑车（比如Q改装过的那辆阿斯顿马丁）时，才会显得高兴的情况下，这实在不是个令人期待的表情。“没必要那么暴躁，Q。”他开玩笑地斥责道。James离的很近，说话时低沉的爆破音从胸腔发出，Q感觉自己的双手都被他震得发麻。“毕竟你刚刚完成了一个几乎不可能的任务——让自己变成了一个两足生物。在扶着我的前提下。”

Q脑中一场大战正在交织进行。理智的一部分想让这个讨厌的特工赶紧滚蛋；生病的那一部分不想让James离开，最好他能再近一点，抱住他。这在他脸上就表现成Q暴躁地撅起嘴，不高兴地说：“别摆出高人一等的派头，0—0—7！”

James的头发都快挑到他发际线了（想想正常的英国男人的发际线这真是不可思议的夸张）看起来马上要大笑出声。尽管如此，他的声音听起来却是难以置信的严肃：“我永远不会那样做的，Q。”007今晚真的是颠覆形象，充满惊喜。“但如果我觉得你真的病的很严重的话，我会直接把你带去医院。”他接着说，稍稍调整了下平衡，搀住左右摇晃的Q。

“不！不去医院！”恐惧穿透了雾霭，直刺神经，Q不安地颤抖，“我会好的...几天内。我保证！不要去医院！”

James惊讶地看着他的反应，那副玩笑的表情立刻消失了，取而代之换成一副温柔的神态。“好的好的，”他无奈地说，语调柔和，安抚意味浓厚，“可以不去医院，但你知道，如果你真的染上了瘟疫，并且—尤其是死在我的看护下，我们俩都会被扒了皮钉在M的墙上——说不定那时候我还活着。”

“那我的鬼魂一定会盘在你身边吓唬你。”Q强撑着附和了这个玩笑。James搂着他到桌子旁坐下。这个男人好像是凭直觉做事，Q不用说他就能心领神会。“而且这不是瘟疫，只是流感。冬天肺部抵抗力薄弱，我听见006都咳嗽了。”

“啊，”年长的男人用一种不出所料的语气说。他或多或少算是把Q按倒在椅子上，对一个做事粗暴的人来说已经是少有的温柔，“我想我也听到过。”James边说边转身拾起地上的汤盒，径直走向了Q的厨房。“你真的知道你刚刚倒在地板上吗？就像一个断了线的木偶？”Q在James的背后翻了个白眼：“我家的地板很舒服！”他辩解道，“更何况，这和你有什么关系！”

James正在找...不管他在找什么，反正他没有转身，Q只能恨恨地地瞪着他的背。007顿了一下，然后翻出了一个砂锅。他把汤倒进去，声调毫无波动：“好吧，我觉得我至少还有一点基本的道德素质，不会眼睁睁看着一个珍贵（valued）的同事昏倒在地板上。”

Q突然噤声，陷入了沉默。“珍贵的”...真的？基于他可怜巴巴的几点经验，他看007所有的话都像在调情。但现在...James是真的关心他？重视他？Q咬着嘴唇，看着James耐心地热汤、搅拌、试味...“谢谢你。”他局促地动了几下，垂着眼睛盯着桌子，好像要把它盯出花来，“我生病的时候平衡感很糟糕，脾气也...也和平时不太一样，麻烦你了。”

007背对着他，无声无息地笑了，他没有再说什么戏谑的话，优雅地回答：“OK，只要你觉得感冒还可以忍受的话，我就不用担心它会升级成肺炎或者其他什么鬼玩意儿。”James调大了火，拿着汤勺慢慢搅动，浓郁的香味散发出来，闻起来不像任何一家Q已知的提供外卖服务的餐厅。“但我的脾气还没这么糟糕过...可能是因为我以前也没病的这么严重过。”Q小心地深呼吸一口，馥郁的香气灌满鼻腔，“那是什么汤？闻起来真香。”007的背影似乎都因为这句夸赞冒出了几个欢喜的泡泡，肉眼可见地放松下来。他脱下外套，露出底下的V领套衫，饱满的肌肉被衬衣完美地勾勒出来，好像随时都整装待发，准备出击一样。

James微微侧过身，Q只能看见他的侧脸和一抹柔和的笑意，他的眼睛仍然盯着咕噜咕噜正在翻滚的汤。“严格来说这并不能称为汤。”007饶有兴味地回答。Q把视线从James强健的胳膊上移开（这不能怪他！人人皆有爱美之心，007身材那——么好），改成直视他的脸：“你做的？”虽然答案显而易见，他还是不死心地问了一句。那双蓝眼睛对着他眨了眨，漾出一片风情。他的微笑让Q莫名想到了斯芬克斯，狮子的狂野和谜题的诱惑。

“当然。Eve打电话来时我正好在熬汤，而你家的冰箱干净得连小强都活不下去，”James说，又把注意力集中到翻搅的汤上——这本不是什么要紧的事，可他表现的好像最后一秒炸弹引线二选一一样至关重要，“所以我就把汤带过来了。”他停下来，卷起袖子，露出外勤特工长年累月风吹日晒变得颜色稍深的肌肤，“她时机卡得倒是刚好。”他简单地结尾。

Q坐在桌边，看着James相当居家地在厨房里忙来忙去，心里刚生出一点温暖的感觉身体就打了个寒颤，双手搓着手臂取暖。“你本不必来的，但你还是来了，所以...谢谢你，我会打电话告诉Eve冰箱里存货不够了的。”

“不用谢我。”James说。汤总算是炖好了，他关掉火，找出几个碗，把那一锅东西舀到两个碗里，“我还没问过你你对什么过敏，如果你喝了之后有什么不对的地方那可就尴尬了。毕竟我说‘没什么’的时候，就真的只是把所有能吃的放在一起，随便烧一烧就完了。”

Q扬起一条眉毛看James，又怀疑地瞅了瞅汤：“上次我体检过，没有过敏物。”他慢吞吞地说，“我是不是该问一下汤里有什么？还是你要跟我说‘猜一猜’？”

James把碗和汤勺摆在他面前，热腾腾的汤里一种名为“家”的味道随着袅袅热气充盈整间公寓。Q眉目舒展，不自觉地微笑起来：“我猜这里面有鸡肉、胡萝卜、芹菜、大蒜、洋葱，还有一些我不认识的香料...唔，底料是鸡汤？”“嗯哼。”James不明意味地哼了一声，把另一碗放在了Q的对面，行云流水般取下夹克衫，弹了弹...盖到了Q的身上。这一切都发生的如此顺其自然，而007的表情也如此理所当然，Q居然也就这么稀里糊涂地接受了这件夹克，甚至拉了拉裹紧自己。幸好，这件衣服上没有什么刺鼻的香水味儿，只染上了James Bond常用的古龙水的清香，Q不断跳痛的头都在这样平和的气味中渐渐安分下来。难以置信，一件衣服竟然起了如此大的安慰。Q吸吸鼻子，舀了勺汤，当味道在他口中爆发的时候，Q发誓他听到了自己的胃饥肠辘辘的呻吟。鸡肉很软，感觉在入口的一瞬就已融化；葱姜很好的去除了食物的腥味；所有的蔬菜和调味料都完美地融合在一起...这是他喝过最好喝的汤！

他一口气喝了小半碗，稍稍压下了肚子的饥饿感，捏着勺子柄犹豫了会儿，最后还是不情不愿开了口：“汤很棒...谢谢你。”

James放下碗，对他露出一个微笑，剔透的蓝眼睛在灯下闪闪发光。他没有说话，两个人安静地又重新用餐。明明偌大的公寓里只有勺子和碗壁碰撞的声音，却不可思议地营造出一种温馨的氛围。直到用餐结束，洗碗机开始勤勤恳恳工作时，他们才继续对话。00特工双手交叉，身体前倾压在桌上，用审视的眼光扫遍Q的全身：“很好，你看起来比之前半死不活的样子好多了，看来我的汤做得挺成功。”他的声音里透出一点微妙的骄傲来，然后，低沉严肃瞬间切换，“但是，你最后一次睡觉，是什么时候！？”

Q不自觉舔了舔嘴唇，眼神乱飘，徒劳地张合了几下嘴皮子，想要逃过这个话题：“呵呵，你问这个干什么，这又不重要。”他一颗心都提到了嗓子眼儿，拜托，他大概有将近四天没睡着觉了，唯一一次合眼还只是在办公室里小憩了一会儿。

不用回家，他睡不着。

Bond死死地凝视着他，直截了当地说：“你看起来非常憔悴，cute。”他向后靠在椅背上，接着说：“当然了，你还是一样可爱，只是我能听到你的骨头在叫嚣着休息。”

Q的脸腾一下泛起热意，熏成了漂亮的粉红色（这和他体温升高也有点关系）。“那...既然你已经来了...我想我不会介意你留下来。”粉色浸染得更深，他急匆匆地补充道：“如果...如果有个人陪我，可能...可能我就能睡着。”

Bond半耷下眼皮，配上他靠在椅背上的动作，他看起来就像一头饱经风霜的雄狮，慵懒地考虑着一些称不上危险的小事。最后，他开口了，声音出乎意料的轻柔：“Q，我不会离开的。”

一些东西以惊人的速度从Q的心中扩散开来，不管它是什么，不管它代表什么，Q知道至少有一部分是James的关心。他从没有这么热切地希望自己没有生病，那样他就可以不顾一切的吻上James，磕到牙齿，咬破嘴唇也无所谓，血腥本来就是人类深藏于心的渴望。他颤抖着伸出双手，仰高头颅，“看好我”,无声的台词。

“乐意至极。”特工无声无息地绕过桌子，他并没有拿掉Q肩上的夹克，而是带着它一起搀住Q，清淡的古龙水味儿围绕在Q身上，就像强大的猫科动物做下一个霸道的气味标记。Q握住他的手臂，比之前更紧。Bond扶着他慢慢站起来，轻而易举地掌控住他每一丝颤抖，温柔像风一样裹挟着他，把他送回卧室。James略显强硬地把Q压倒在床上，力道却是控制的刚刚好。铁汉柔情总是令人沉沦，难怪那些邦女郎那么喜欢他。

床比Q记忆里的更柔软，也更温暖，好像它自动把自己拍松了然后焐热，就等着小主人进来。疼痛已经卷土重来，或许只是因为有人陪，所以才放纵自己软弱。当Bond给他盖上一层被子时，Q明显感觉到了自己对他越发强烈的依赖。“你发烧了，cute。”James探了探他的额头说，有点责备，有点歉意。

Q呜咽了一声，没有回答，他所有的力气都被用来抵抗猖獗的疾病。身上一阵一阵发冷，大脑却热的糊涂，有些话不经思索就脱口而出：“你能...陪陪我吗？留下来...就...抱抱我，好吗？”GOD，他听起来真可悲！他刚刚脑子里都在想什么！

007停住了，他一只手撑在Q的腰侧，另一只手原本是要去拉另一条被子的，现在却僵滞在空中。Bond的头就像卡住了一般，一格一格转过来，直勾勾地盯着Q看。说实话，这让人有点难堪。James没有开灯，唯一的光源仅是远处的厨房灯——正如无数犯罪人士发现的那样，当没有足够的光照进那双蓝眼睛时，它们在阴影中就显得异常冷酷，毫无感情，盯着你的样子像是下一秒就能把你开膛破肚。James保持着这个动作，他们之间明明离得很近，Q却感觉他仿佛随时会抽身而去。奇异的渴望和恐慌滋生蔓延，Q难耐地蜷了蜷手指。James冒着被传染的风险赶来已经很不容易了，外勤特工必须时时刻刻注意身体，他不能...不能那么自私地留下他。

然而，Q并没有听到意料之中的回答，像是“对不起，但我该走了”这一类，特工意外地说：“先喝水，你现在该补充水分。”说完，他转身走出房间。Q懵逼地眨眨眼，悄咪咪掐了一把大腿，嘶，真疼，Q把头埋在被子里龇牙咧嘴，看来不是做梦。一会儿工夫，James已经进了门，一手端着一杯水，一手拿着个温度计。“我们做个交易。”他说，像养了一只猫的人一样轻手轻脚地坐在床沿上，“你量一下体温，让我知道你没发什么致命的高烧，再喝完这杯水，我就陪着你在家而不是把你不情不愿的屁股拖到医院里去。”

Q眨巴眨巴眼睛，抿紧了唇，小幅度的在枕头上蹭了蹭。James挑起一边眉毛，面对强大的卖萌势力坚守住了阵营，他把温度表递过去，Q僵持着盯着它看了一会，最后瘪了瘪嘴，勉勉强强张口把它含了进去。

“真乖，三分钟内不许说话。”James笑的像一只偷了腥的猫，“如果你能做到的话。”Q怒瞪着他，清楚地用眼神表达出他的不满“我才是给你装备的那个人，你再这样小心下次我让你空手出任务”，007咧嘴一笑，感觉自己跟真的养了只猫一样，刚刚还撒娇黏糊要人陪，现在就成了傲慢无礼小混蛋。他瞥了一眼手表，站起来在Q的房间内走动几圈，从床脚掏出了一个枕头，然后他走出房间，又拿了个沙发枕回来。Q困惑地看着他，Bond一手抓着两个枕头，一手揽过Q的肩，说：“先坐起来，Q，把被子拉好。”

Q顺着他的力道起身，他能感觉到透过薄薄的T恤传来的温暖的体温，和特工在不经意间展现的强大力量。“一个特工，”他的大脑冷静地评价，“一个你想和他上床的特工。”...Shit，去你妈的冷静吧。

当007调整好枕头的位置，温度计已经记下了读数。Q乖乖地张口让他拿出来。James看着示数皱起了眉头，无声地叹了口气，把它放在床头柜上说：“嗯...38度，还好，至少你不用去看医生了。”他递过来一杯水，Q双手捧着杯子。慢慢地小口啜饮，凉爽和舒缓沿着喉咙流到胃，抚慰紧张的神经。

Q咽下最后一口水，吐出一口气，他还没意识到自己无意识憋着呼吸。“感谢上帝，”他靠在枕头上喃喃自语，“医院里的糟糕记忆太多了。”

“如果这是一个很长的故事，我更希望你在病好了之后告诉我。”James说。Q不知道该怎么回答他，幸好在他回应前，007轻推了他一把。Q疑惑地哼了一声，他没有听清Bond刚刚在说什么，但他听清了后面一句“你想让我坐你旁边还是后面？”

他的耳朵一定是被感染了。Q惊异地睁大眼，湿漉漉的睫毛颤动着，像一只受了惊的猫。“什么？”他抖着声音说，“我我我...我什么也没想！”

Bond停下了他的动作，但没有后退，这就意味着当他转过脸来时，Q离那双摄人心魄的蓝眼睛真的很近。“如果你不想让我上床的话，应该早点讲出来，至少在我脱掉鞋子前告诉我。”“不不不，我没有...没有不想，我只是...只是不知道你要干什么！”Q支吾了一会儿，胡乱地说。他脸红是因为发烧！才不是，才不是因为一个热辣的特工正在爬他的床！

GOD，如果007皱眉的时候是英俊的话，那他露出一个温暖的、善解人意的微笑杀伤力几乎是毁灭性的。“Well，我还是坐你后面吧，不管怎么说，病人还是躺着比较好，就不勉强你和我一起坐着了。”他说，好像它是世界上最明显最自然的事情一样。

Q的脸更红了，他轻缓地呼吸，想要记住那个特别的笑，James Bond长得这么好看真是太不公平了。007脱掉了鞋，一条腿跪在床上，像一头蓄势待发的雄狮——那种无法形容的、流动的力量感。他很快在床上占据了一席之地。当Bond全心全意地关注一个人时，他富有无与伦比的魅力，所有事都由他一个人完成，你差不多只要躺着享受就好了。James扶住Q的后颈，手指插入他茂密卷曲的头发，然后放松地靠在枕头上，一条手臂懒洋洋地搭在Q的腰间，把他的军需官拉得更近，强健的双腿微曲，像守护财宝的巨龙一样盘踞在Q的臀侧，最后，他把被子拉上来掖好，亲昵地拍了拍Q的头。

Q整个人都压在James身上，他们的身体如此亲近，好像灵魂都因为载体的零距离而相互拥抱。007的肌肉结实强硬，带给人超越一切的安全感。Q在这个不知手染多少血液的男人怀里全然放松，世界温柔地安静下来，只有心脏鲜活的跳动声透过衬衫冲击耳膜。

“怎么样，cute？”胸腔的震动声浑厚有力，并没有平时说话的油滑和调戏，James放开了他的手，把自己的骨肉铺成Q的王座。

Q眨了眨眼，扇去了那些蒸腾的水汽。“实际上，”Q说，伸手抓住了James的胳膊把他拉过来环住自己，“这样更好。而且...”GOD，他这样很快就会暴露他所有的秘密，“我喜欢你抚弄我头发的感觉。”

长时间的沉默，Q不安地攥紧了握住Bond手臂的那只手，但这阵沉默又被身后温暖的笑声打破。“哦，你喜欢？”James又回到了那种调笑的语气，但Q似乎从里面听出了以前从未注意过的宠溺。007把他抱得更紧了一点，另一只胳膊也环上了他的腰——轻轻地用指腹蹭了下Q的前臂。这样的小动作...无论在哪种程度上它都称不上亲密，更别和007历史上一次任务中性暴露的程度相比。然而不知何故，这个小小的、温和的、柔软的小动作让Q感觉自己被珍视、被爱。James温热的皮肤是脚踏实地的安全感，是驱走寒冷的火把，是他在浑浑噩噩的病中唯一的依靠。

007停下了这个如羽毛轻抚般的动作，揉了一把Q的头发，喃喃地说：“Q，你不该这样的，我们只是同事。”他苦笑了一下，眼中满溢的爱意只有在这种双方都不清醒的情况下才敢稍稍流露，“你醒来一定会后悔。”

“说实话，你和我调情的样子可一点都不像是只想和我做同事。”Q嗤笑一声。

007忍不住闷笑，他的声音一本正经：“好极了，那我要不要给你道个歉？”但胸膛愉悦的震动泄露了他的情绪。Bond拨弄着Q的卷发，把它们拉直又看着它们弹回去。Q在他掌中蹭了蹭，舒服地喟叹几声，身体懒洋洋的放松下来，先前对Moneypenny、006甚至对007的怒气都在缓慢消退。

“这很好。”Q嘟哝着，半蜷起身体依偎在007身上。

“很高兴你没有认为我越界了，cute。”James动了动腿，不可避免地碰到了Q缩起来的四肢，他的手指穿过Q的卷发，温柔且坚定。007凑近Q的耳边，温热的气息喷吐在敏感的耳廓，他压低声音，像空谷传来一股最舒缓的风：“告诉我还有什么是好的？”唇与耳际若即若离，翩飞的蝴蝶与花瓣跳着缱绻的贴面舞。

“嗯...你。”Q缩了缩脖子，露出一个天真懵懂的笑，夸张地用咏叹调的语气说：“Warm.Solid.Strong.Comfortable.”他仰起头看他，眼睛里盛满闪闪发光的星星，“Perfect Double—O—Seven.”Q吃吃地笑了几声，眼睫半垂，明亮的星星渐渐黯淡下去，“You have so many beautiful woman,and will never belong to me.Just like a shining star.I can see it,but I cannot own it.”尾音低不可闻，“I always know that.”他理智到近乎冷酷。

007僵硬地揽着他，脸上的表情一片空白，自虐一样的把Q一句一句的剖析反复咀嚼。007，是MI6的明星特工，是英国情报机构推出来吸引别国目光的箭靶，是不知道什么时候会自我引爆的炸弹。成为他的爱人太危险了。Q是他的弱点，而007永远不可能强大到敢把弱点暴露出来。男人努力吸气，呼气，压下心如刀割的痛楚。Q感觉到他紧绷的肌肉，迷茫地动了动。James抻直因用力过度而僵滞的手指，小心翼翼地搭上Q的手。“Well，nothing.”他把下巴压在Q头上，“你还舒服吗？”昏暗的夜里，只有窗外绚丽流转的霓虹灯映出他极致温柔的目光。

Q模模糊糊地点了点头，睡意席卷了全身，他可能根本不知道今晚他泄露了一个多么大的秘密。James的心跳就在耳边，持续不断、稳定地跳动，几分钟后他的心跳也与之同步，扑通扑通，像是这虚妄的世界中唯一的真实。Q无意识地露出一个微笑，更紧地蜷缩起来，贴近James温暖的身躯。

Q的呼吸逐渐平稳，进入了真正的睡眠。007仍然轻抚着他的头，任由自己丑陋的、布满疤痕的手缠绕住Q光亮的黑色卷发，不时用下巴蹭蹭他的头顶，很轻，不会打扰怀中正在沉眠的人，也许他明天也会被传染生病，但007有一个强大的免疫系统，经过多个国家的测试证明，他相信自己能扛得住，更何况，Q对他来说如此重要...他值得。00级特工都是天生的捕食者，从来没有和别人分享猎物的习惯，007更是把这种特质发挥得淋漓尽致。以他的身手，他的头脑，他的容貌，他可以在随意的一个夜晚抛出一个随意的眼神，掳获任何一个人的心，让她们神魂颠倒，自愿奉献出一切。但现在，这个强大的生物，就静静地坐在阴影中，守护着他最珍视的宝物。Q给了他信任，而James Bond，甘心为了这一份信任拔光爪牙，剜去鳞片，割开腹甲，用沸腾的血液做他温热的茧。

“告诉我还有什么是好的——”James低下头，在Q的发梢上落下一个吻，“你，Q，只有你。”


End file.
